ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Animal Adventures episodes
Animal Adventures is an American animated series created by Cartoon Network Studios. It aired from April 2, 2014 to September 29 , 2016. The had 1 season and 26 episodes and 52 if you count the minisodes. Episodes # Prank War/Powered Out (April 2, 2014)-After Sam has pranked Tuna 3 times in a row, Tuna declares a prank war, but will be immediately regreted?/There is a thunder storm and Tuna and Sam are watching a movie and the power goes out. Can they fix it. # Furball gets Adopted/Fox Band (April 9, 2014)-After a girl finds Furball,she takes him home. Can Furball get used to this?/Ken and Kenzy make a fox band but the animals hate this. # Nutty's Act/Buddy the scientist (April 16, 2014)-Nutty is hired to be on a cleaning comercial but this goes overboad.Buddy uses Wiskers for his newest experiments. # Karate Sam/President Ken (April 23, 2014) Sam learns Karate/Ken is picked President of the United States of America. # Gone Fishing/Food Fight (April 30, 2014)-Sam tries to catch a fish/ Winter and Ginger make a food fight. # Skate boarding Sam/Baby Sam (May 7, 2014)-Sam finds an old skate board./Sam is turned into a baby. # Hundreds of kittens in counting/Game of Cat and Mouse (May 14, 2014)-Ginger takes home 100 kittens/Furball and a mouse get into a fight. # Smart Sam/The Stone Age (May 21, 2014)-After Sam gets struck by lightning, he becomes very smart, but he doesn't care about Tuna anymore. Can Tuna fix this./Buddy and Whiskers are sent to the stone age thanks to Buddy's latest ivention. #Super Sam/9 Lives (May 28, 2014)-Sam becomes super./Tuna learns he only has 9 lives. #Game of Cat and Mouse 2/L.O.V.E (June 4, 2014)-The chase between Furball and the mouse continues./Tuna has a crush on female cat making Kayla angry. #Return to the Stoneage/100 times smaller (June 11, 2014)-Buddy and Whiskers return again to the stone age./Wiskers is shrunk and eaten by Buddy without even noticing, can he get out of this? #Party Pooper/Candy Squirrel (June 18, 2014)-Sam is not that good when it comes to parties./Nutty can't stop eating candy. #Super Animals (22 mins)(June 25, 2014)-Tuna, Sam, Kayla, Dasiy and Dave become super and save the world. #(July 2, 2014) #(July 9, 2014) #(July 16, 2014) #(July 16, 2014) #(July 23, 2014) #(July 30, 2014) #(August 6, 2014) #Back to School (22 mins)(August 13, 2014)-Winter, Ginger, Jake ,Buddy, Whiskers and Rosy go back to School. #(August 20, 2014) #(August 27, 2014) #(September 3, 2014) #(September 10, 2014) #The Legend (44 mins)(September 17, 2014)-Nutty, Chippy, Ken and Kenzy save the hidden temple at the Animal Temple Park. Note:Although the other characters do not appear in this episode, they do appear in the end credits. Minisodes Internet exclusive episodes. # (April 7, 2016) # (April 14, 2016) # (April 21, 2016) # (April 28, 2016) # (May 5, 2016) # (May 12, 2016) # (May 19, 2016) # (May 26, 2016) # (June 2, 2016) # (June 9, 2016) # (June 16, 2016) # (June 23, 2016) # (June 30, 2016) # (July 7, 2016) # (July 14, 2016) # (July 21, 2016) # (July 28, 2016) # (August 4, 2016) # (August 11, 2016) # ( August 18, 2016) # (August 25, 2016) # (September 1, 2016 #(September 8, 2016) #(September 15, 2016) #(September 22, 2016) #(September 29, 2016) Category:Episode list Category:Cartoon Network Animation Studio Category:TV-Y7 Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network Shows